Lost in Thoughts
by blossomingfrost
Summary: Hermione is tired of Harry and Ron ignoring her, she admit it's lonely without them though. But then Oliver Wood pops in the picture. Can you start falling for someone in just a fews weeks? Well, lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fic. I hope that it's good enough to be even considered 'beginner'. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The library has been quiet ever since Hermione arrived, everyone know not to disturb her when she is studying. If anyone was crazy enough to reconsider that warning, they might as well hex themselves to save her the trouble. Hermione may be young, but her lectures about the importance of HW may rival Professor McGonagall<p>

Going straight to the library after dinner, Hermione left in a hurry not bothering to tell anyone (except Ginny)since Harry and Ron still haven't forgiven her. For  
>the next two hours, Hermione has been sitting in the library researching and scribbling down notes every now and then.<p>

Or is she?

As a matter of fact, she isn't. She stopped working diligently an hour ago and for the past hour her mind kept switching back and forth from HW to a boy. A boy who is quite famous in Gryffindor house, one who is captain and keeper of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Said keeper has been unconsciously keeping her from finishing the paper and _that_ is driving Hermione crazy. Finally, after a good ten minutes of arguing with herself, Hermione gave up and let her thoughts flow back to what has been distracting her.

Yes, Hermione Granger is in fact crushing on _the _Oliver Wood.

She started developing these feelings ever since Oliver been keeping her company since Harry and Ron were ignoring her. She had done something that was quite understandable in her opinion. Again her mind drifted off, nothing seems to be able to keep her mind off the handsome Gryffindor.

~~OoO~~

_"Why are they so stupid? They can be total gits sometimes!" Hermione said in frustration, talking to no one in particular. She has been helping Hagrid with Buckbeak's case, after an hour of planning they were finally done and she can go back to Gryffindor tower._

_"Who can be total gits sometimes?"_

_That voice came out of nowhere, nearly scaring Hermione half to death. Looking around, she saw no one. Wondering if it was just a figment of her imagination because of the lack of socializing lately, she just shrugged it off. Before continuing her walk, the voice spoke again._

_"You know, it's rude to ignore people. I'm up here by the way."_

_Hermione looked up, about to give the mysterious boy an earful but stopped because to her surprise it was Oliver wood—hovering in front of her on his broom._

_"Sooo. . . you going to tell me or should I just go?" said Oliver._

_Hermione thought about it for a second, wondering if she should tell him the truth_.

_"Well, as you already know. Harry and Ron aren't talking to me because I told professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. They are being stupid to think that what I did was wrong." said Hermione, keeping for head held high._

_"I think they have a good reason to believe that." said Oliver with a hint of displeasure._

_Hermione stomped her foot and said, "I can't believe you all! Don't you care that the mysterious sender could be Sirius Black? Does everything always have to be about Quidditch? You all might have taken one too many bludgers on the head!"practically screaming at the Quidditch-obsessed captain._

_"I'm sorry that I offended you," Oliver said with a chuckle, apparently amused with the angry Hermione and forgot about his small displeasure towards her, "but everyone has been wanting to win the cup for a long time and with the Firebolt, we might stand a chance against Ravenclaw and _Slytherin_" He said with displeasure back in his voice, it's okay to say that Oliver hate Slytherin with a passion._

_"I want to win as much any other Gryffindor, but this time I couldn't let it go. Harry could could have been in serious danger if I didn't do what I did. "Hermione said, trying to calm herself down._

_Oliver sighed, knowing that nothing he said would make the young Gryffindor agree with his logic. Saying his goodbye, Oliver flew back to the Quidditch field to get his things._

_Hermione walked back to the castle still upset that everyone seems to think that she was the one at fault._

_~~the next day~~_

_Ever since her best friends started ignoring her, Hermione had a lot of extra time on her hand. Seeing that she got nothing else to do, might as well spend that time learning._

_Half-way through her Transfiguration book, Hermione heard someone sighing in dissatisfaction. Looking around the corner, Hermione saw Oliver looking at something, 'probably something about quidditch' thought Hermione._

_Wondering if she could be of assistance she asked, "Is something wrong Wood? Maybe I can help."_

_"Just call me Oliver, no need to be formal and yes something is wrong. But I don't think you can help, it's Quidditch stuff." He said not bothering to look up._

_Hermione scrunched up her face seeing as to why everyone seem to think she know nothing but school-related topics. "I'll have you know that I've been to every match and I have read some Quidditch related books. One of my best friends_ is _the seeker on our team, well was my best friend. . ."_

_Wanting to change the topic, Oliver looked up and said, "If that's true, why don't you help me with the new formation I'm trying to work out? It doesn't seem to work for my team and I don't know why."_

_"Sure, let's see, "looking over the miniature version of the quiddtch field and tiny figures of the team Hermione understood what went wrong, " You see here?" Hermione pointed to two figures that look like George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. "You're practically putting George next to Angelina; he is obviously going to get distracted." He looked at her in confusion. "Haven't you heard?" Oliver shook his head. "Strange, everyone has been talking about it. George_ fancies _Angelina and if you put him there you might as well blindfold him."_

_Oliver was shocked, finally understanding why George has been acting odd during practice.__  
><em>

_Hermione laughed at his shocked expression, "I guess you really don't notice anything else but Quidditch. And, I think you put the chasers too close together."_

_Now, Oliver was shocked_ and_ amazed at the young Gryffindor. "Brilliant! You were a life-saver at the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match. But now you're just incredible! This new formation might just help us win the cup!" said Oliver. He stood to his full height, picked Hermione up and twirled her around._

_Hermione squeaked at the sudden contact, when Oliver finally put her down she was speechless. Never in her life has a guy ever done that to her or made her feel this say._

_He left half an hour later, with a wide grin on his face. They had talked about almost anything, it was rather nice to have someone you can talk to after not talking to anyone at all. Something Oliver said before he left got Hermione feeling as red as the hair on a Weasley. Oliver had said that he thought she was rather pretty when she was laughing and being carefree. Also that he wouldn't mind talking like this everyday with her. After he left, Hermione still felt the redness on her face and the butterflies flying around in her stomach._

_She just sat there, replaying the event over and over again. Even when Madame Pince kicked her out of the library or Pansy Parkinson's rude comment, nothing could distract Hermione from thinking of Oliver Wood and this strange feeling that wouldn't go away._

~~OoO~~

Hermione's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a very irritated Madame Pince, telling her to leave so she can close the library. Once again, she has been kicked out and nothing but Oliver and the strange feeling (which she now knew that it was her developing feelings for him) was in her mind.

Walking back to Gryffindor tower, lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the tall figure in front of her and walked straight into it. Looking up she saw him, the guy who has been in her thoughts for the past hour and a half. Oliver Wood.

* * *

><p>Here you go, it's the best I could. I hope you review! Tell me what's wrong, or it was pretty good. That comment I would love! I'll try to reply. If anyone review. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapters 2! I hope it's good. Nothing has really happened so far but I think I have an idea for the next chapter. Enjoy :) I also really want to thanks Dorienn again. First to review, I almost jumped with joy.

* * *

><p>They stared at each other for what seem like hours. Finally, Oliver broke the silence. Offering her his hand, he said, "Hey Hermione," he pulled her up, "I was just looking for you."<p>

"O-oh r-really?" Hermione stuttered. Looking down at her hands, finding them much more interesting at the moment.

"Yeah. . ." said Oliver, a blush forming on his cheeks. He looked away.

Oliver was about to go to the library, he had find out that Hermione was once again studying. In spite of all his nervousness, he got enough courage to ask Hermione a question that had got him to fail his Ancient Runes test. It has been pondering around in his mind for days.

~~OoO~~

It's been almost 2 weeks since the library incident. Since that day, Hermione and Oliver been talking and taking walks together having conversations that they never seem to be bored of.

They both are quite similar; they have a passion for something. Something they won't mind doing for the rest of their lives. I guess that's what got them so close in the first place. Hermione and Oliver would talk endlessly about Quidditch, school, or anything at all, if it wasn't for curfew they happily would talk till morning. Of course Oliver suggested forgetting about curfew but Hermione, always the rule-abiding Gryffindor, refused.

they both stood there, the Fat Lady portrait just a few feet away. Neither of them talking just staring, the only noise that could be heard is the constant chattering in the Gryffindor common room.

for the past few days, they been avoiding one another. Not because they're mad or anything, just that every time eye contact is made they hurriedly looks away, blushing like crazy, and quickly walks to class with nothing but each other in their mind.

~~OoO~~

'he has been looking for?' Hermione thought 'is going to tell me to stop looking at him? Does he find it creepy? How did he know I was staring? Oh noo.' Hermione groaned to herself.

She looked up briefly to see if he had a look of disgust on his face. Instead of finding that look she saw his cheeks slightly red. Worried, Hermione was about to ask if he was okay only to be interrupted by him.

"sooo. . . How are you?" Oliver said, cursing silently under his breath.

"Good. How about you?" Hermione said, looking at the ground this time.

'"how are you?" that all I have to say? Finally getting the courage to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me and that's all I can say?' Oliver yelled at himself. ' Where is that Gryffindor courage we're suppose to have?'

"great. . . Hermione," Oliver paused, trying to choose his words wisely, "would you want to . . . go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" said Oliver, finally looking at her.

Hermione looked up, relieved that he doesn't find her disgusting and also embarrassed by his sudden proposition. Too nervous to say anything, silence seems to have taken a liking to them today.

Now, Oliver was nervous too. 'Oh great, she must think I'm a total creeper. Bloody hell' Oliver was about to tell her to forget about he said when Hermione finally spoke up.

"I would love to Oliver. See you on Saturday in front of the gates?" Hermione said, with a smile on her face. She walked towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving the stunned Oliver who was just standing there. When he heard her say "mimbulus mimbletonia" and the sound of a closing door, he jumped in joy like he had just won the Quidditch cup.

"She said yes! Can't believe she agreed!" Oliver said, not bothering to keep quiet. After a few more minutes of 'celebrating' he told the Fat Lady the password and walked in tot the common room, with a happy expression on his face. He made eye contact with Hermione; she smiled at him at continued talking to Ginny.

He walked over to Fred and George Weasley with the same goofy grin he had. The twins, suspicious of why he was so happy after witnessing the strange affair Oliver and Hermione had, started pestering with questions.

"Why are you so happy mate?" said George.

"Nothing much, just looking forward to Hogsmeade. I heard they made a new candy and Honeydukes." Oliver said happily.

"I thought you said you never fond of Honeydukes?" said Fred.

"There's a first time for everything. Right guys?" said Oliver, looking back at Hermione briefly then turning back to the twins. Oliver had missed the artful grin the twins gave each other.

"You're right" the twins said in unison. After a moment of silence, the twins spoke again.

"Well, we're" said Fred.

"off to bed now" continued George.

"Goodnight" they said in unison.

"Goodnight!" said Oliver, not noticing the mischievous gleam in their eyes.

~~OoO~~ (Saturday morning)

Surprisingly, Friday went by quickly, even Potions with Slytherins weren't that bad. Nothing could get rid of the smile plastered on Hermione's face, Oliver was the same too. A bludger almost knocked him off his broom, and he still got a goofy grin plastered on _his _face. See, I told you they are quite similar.

Anyways, Saturday finally came and they were to be ready in front of the gates in 15 mintues.

"Oh Ginny, what should I wear?" Hermione said, while frantically looking for clothes, "and look at my hair? It's ghastly!"

"Hermione, relax! I'm sure Oliver won't mind! Here, let my fix your hair." said Ginny. The only person that knows Hermione likes Oliver is Ginny; even if Harry and Ron were talking to her again she wouldn't tell them a thing.

Seeing that it is still winter and Christmas Break had ended only a few weeks ago, Hermione put on her muggle jeans and a warm coat over her shirt. Ginny added a scarf and knit hat for her after fixing her hair. Hermione had no time to be amazed at how Ginny _actually_ tamed her hair because she has 5 minutes to get to the gate.

"See you later Ginny! I'll get you something from Honeydukes or Zonko's okay?" said Hermione, running down the stairs. Since only 3rd years and up can go to Hogsmeade, Ginny had to stay at Hogwarts. But she didn't mind, that meant the whole common room to herself, well almost.

Hermione ran down the hall, arriving in front of the gates with a minute to spare. Looking around, she spotted Oliver standing next to the fountain talking to a group of 7th year she didn't know. Walking towards him, he noticed Hermione looking as pretty as always. Saying his Goodbye's and See you later's, he walked to Hermione

"Why Miss. Granger, you look positively beautiful today" Oliver said in a playful voice.

Blushing, Hermione replied, "Thank you Mr. Wood, you don't half bad yourself. " Seeing that his scarf is Gryffindor colors, she laughed.

"May I ask what is so funny that I have missed?" said Oliver, slightly confused.

Hermione laughed again, "It's just that, you would wear that." Hermione pointed at his scarf. "But it is quite 'dashing'" she said.

Oliver laughed too, "Of course! I have a lot of pride in my house you know. My mum made it for me; it was a present back in my 5th year."

Professor McGonagall interrupted before Hermione could reply. "Students, please be careful while you're at Hogsmeade. Make sure you come back by nightfall. Have a nice trip." McGonagall finished and started to walk back to her office.

"Shall we go then?" Oliver said, offering her his hand. Hermione took it, a blush starting to creep back on her face again. "Okay then"

Everyone who saw the pair were shocked, the famous Quidditch captain Oliver Wood taking the famous 'brightest-witch-of-her-age' bookworm on what seem like date! That's unheard of! Surely, somewhere in the world right now are seeing flying pigs.

* * *

><p>It's not a very good way to end a chapter, but I didn't have a big idea for what will happen. I know what will happen in the end of their trip. Just slightly. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, please review. I wish to know what you think of my slight not horrible writing. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go! Gosh I was ecstatic when I saw that people actually read this! I mean writing has never been my strength. Off you read!

Oh! I forgot in the last 2 chapters, all the characters mentioned in the story and the places belong solely to J.K. Rowling! I'm just using them to fulfill my own pleasure. :) Hopefully yours too.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at Hogsmeade, the first thing Hermione had to do was get something for Ginny. She couldn't decide what to get her: Honeydukes or Zonko's? After a good 5 minutes of thinking, she had finalize on getting her something from Honeydukes. <p>

As always, it never ceases to amaze either of them on why the candy store is so popular. I admit the candies are tasty and the magical properties in them are pretty wicked. But why do kids want to buy loads of candies that can rot their teeth and make you fat? Maybe it's because her parents are dentist and she never really got to enjoy them during her childhood. Or maybe because Quidditch was always in his mind and being healthy is the key ingredient in playing the famous wizard sport. Yes, I'm sure that's the reason. 

Hermione and Oliver pushed through the crowds of young and old Hogwarts student, passing by all different types of candies: Chocolate frogs, Fudge Flies, Blood Pops, Bertie Bots every flavored Beans, Droobles Gum, Fizzing Wizbees, Jelly slugs, Acid Pops, Cockroach clusters, and finally— Licorice snaps. Ginny always liked these feisty little sweets, she had told her that the Licorice Snaps gave her a little challenge in eating them and she liked that. After buying half a pound of said candy, they stayed for a while to look at the newly developed cauldron cake.

Oliver and Hermione didn't see much difference, maybe just a more frosting and also a 'mystery ingredient'. Hermione looked at it suspiciously,  
>wondering what the ingredient is. Oliver swiped a bit of the frosting without her noticing, put it next to her face and tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at him and a second later, a slab of frosting were covering her left cheek.<p>

Oliver started cracking up; he couldn't help but enjoy making Hermione mad. What can you say? The young Gryffindor looks adorable when she is all riled up. Hermione glared at him, but his laugh was contagious and she started laughing too. Wiping the frosting off her cheeks, they left the store to go to Zonko's joke shop. Hermione turned to Oliver and said, "I'm going to get you for that little stunt you just did, mark my words Oliver Wood." Hermione continues smirking evilly during their walk towards Zonko's. 

The stuff they sell in Zonko's will make Filch want to rip all his hair out. It may be banned but nobody is stopping the kids from buying screaming yo-yos to bags of Dungbombs, certainly not the Weasley twins and their best friend Lee Jordon. 

Hermione saw something in the corner of her eye that can help her get back at Oliver. They looked around for while, going through the variety of Sneakoscope and Frog spawn soap. Hermione finally decided to get her plan in action because Oliver has put his guard down. 

He saw Hermione walk away, shrugged and continues looking. "Must have given up" he said. She came back holding a single Frog Spawn soap; saying that it smells strangely good. Oliver brought it up to his nose—before he got a chance to smell it the soap transfigured back into a teacup and bit his nose! 

"Owww! What the bloody. . ." He looked at the supposed "soap" and realized that it was actually a Nose-biting teacup. 'Dang, she got me. The sneaky little gryffindor' Oliver said (in his head though). 

"hahahahaha! Told you I'll get you back, now we're even! But I can't believe you fell for that!" she said, between fits of laughter. 

They walked out a moment later still laughing from the little prank Hermione did, Oliver then suggested, "Want to go to the Three Broomsticks and get some Butterbeer? It's getting awfully cold." Hermione nodded in agreement and walked towards the shop. 

Along the way, Oliver kept thinking, 'Hold her hand you big oaf! Hold her hand!' which he repeated over and over again like a mantra. Finally, halfway through the snow-filled ground, Oliver reached out and took hold of her hand. 

She looked up at Oliver, opened her mouth but closed it without saying anything. Both Hermione and Oliver looked away, afraid that he/she will see how red their faces were right now. 

They let go of each other's hand after arriving at the Three Broomsticks, she went to go look for a table and he went to get the drinks. When he arrived with the filled-to-the-rim Butterbeers they drank in silence for a while, still recovering from the earlier hand-holding. This time, it was Hermione who broke the silence. 

"So, how's Quidditch coming along? Do you know who you're playing against next?" she said. 

"I haven't gotten my team to practice yet, I've been practicing by myself. I believe we're going to play Ravenclaw next around spring." Said Oliver, they continued to talk about Quidditch and Oliver would occasionally ask Hermione about school. The tense atmosphere is gone, replaced by one that is care-free and enjoyable. 

Nightfall is coming soon, so they decided to start walking back to Hogwarts. It seems that almost everyone went back to their dormitory already, so it was only them walking at this hour. 

Before going inside, Oliver stopped Hermione. 

"I had a lot of fun today Hermione, we should defiantly do this again." He said. 

"Yeah, me too. It has been a long time since I got to enjoy myself, especially since Harry and Ron. . ." Hermione trailed off and looked away sadly 

"Hey," Oliver put his hands between her cheeks and faces her to him, "honestly, I'm glad they're ignoring you because that got us to talk, and get to know each other." Oliver said, looking at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

They stayed silent for while, then Oliver started to lean towards Hermione. She stood on her toes, fully aware of what was about to happen. But before they could, a voice interrupted their almost intimate gesture.

"Bloody Hell Hermione." said the voice. 

They pulled apart quickly and turn to look at the boy/girl who had disturb them. 

"Ron! What are you doing here?" said a frantic Hermione. Her cheeks reddening because Ron had almost saw her _kiss _Oliver Wood. 

"I think I should be asking what _you_ are doing!" said an angry Ron. "Harry and I were starting to think that maybe we gone a little too far with the Firebolt incident, we decided that maybe we should talk things out. So, I went to look for you at Hogsmeade after asking Ginny. But I guess you already replaced us both with some wanker!" yelled Ron not noticing the 'wanker' is actually Oliver Wood, the Quidditch Captain he admires so much. 

"Oliver isn't a replacement for you guys! You two don't know what it feels like to be ignored by your best friends AND my personal life none of your business!" Hermione said, tears staring to run down her cheeks. 

Ron made a confused look, "The bloke you were about to snog is him, as in _the _Oliver Wood? Impossible, you couldn't. Seriously, I mean you. . ." 

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you dare finish that sentence I swear to Merlin that I will hex you!" screamed Hermione, more tears running down her cheeks. 

Ron suddenly realized what he was about to say and started looking guilty. "I'm sorry Hermione; I didn't mean . . . I was just. . . 

"Sure you didn't mean that! You never mean it right?" she said. 

Ron was starting to get angry again, "None of this would've happen if you didn't tell McGonagall about the Firebolt! This is your entirely fault!" he yelled 

Oliver gave him a look, warning him to apologize in what he just said. Ron didn't notice. 

"My fault? You're telling me this is MY fault? Don't you care about Harry's safety?" screamed Hermione her cheeks red from anger instead of embarrassment. 

Before Ron could say anything, Hermione ran off. 

'He is unbelievable! This was supposed to be my perfect date with Oliver, and Ron just had to show up. I don't care if we ever make up, they are such jerks!' Hermione thought, she was still running. Her legs taking her to merlin knows where, anywhere away from Ron is good enough for her right now. 

*Back at the scene of the crime* 

Ron was speechless; he couldn't believe he just said that. It just blurted out. He was also shocked that Hermione was about to kiss Oliver Wood. What happened when they were ignoring her? His thoughts were cut off by Oliver, finally speaking his mind. 

"You just had to huh?" Oliver glared at him, "Ron right? You're lucky you're her best friend, because you don't know how much control I have right now to keep myself from punching you." he said, before running off to find Hermione. 

Ron was still speechless and guilty from what he did to Hermione and a little scared now that Oliver Wood might be on to him. 

Oliver had no idea where Hermione, all he knew was that he had to find her. He knew exactly what to tell her to cheer her up. The thing that been in his mind during the whole date. 

Something then sprang up in his head. 

"Of course! Hermione Granger, bookworm!" said Oliver. 

He ran off to the library as quickly as he can, hoping that she would be in their usual spot. Hoping that he was right. 

* * *

><p>Sorry, I hold no grudge against candies or Ron I just had to. Happy endings, never a big fan. Please review! I want to read what you think and also if you. Suggest ideas. If you like, I won't mind putting it into the next chapters. Thanks! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update! I was just busy, school just started and I been doing stuff. Well hope you enjoy this chapter, I have a feeling that my chapters are getting worse and worse. Know what I mean? I tend to do that, I start of good but end it BAD. Off you go, read to your heart's content.

Again, characters belong to . That awesome women!

Notice I always use 'Merlin' instead of 'bloody hell' or something?

* * *

><p>Hermione stopped running, she didn't know where she ran off to but wasn't surprised that she arrived at the library.<p>

Wiping her tears she opened the door and walked in. Years of being in the library, Hermione quickly navigated to her usual desk.

She didn't feel like doing anything, she just wanted to be here. The dusty smell of books and the solitude it gives you is always comforting. It's like time had stopped, taking a break from constantly rushing people, so it enjoy the peaceful library.

She had wanted to tell him that she like him, but Ron got in the way. Angry at him for always blaming her, she was also thankful that he intervened.

"He would probably laugh if I said I liked him," Hermione chuckled bitterly, "what was I thinking? I should be thankful that Ron gave me wake up call, though he was rude at it. But Ron was right, why would a guy like Oliver Wood like _me_? Hermione 'uptight' Granger? He is charming, handsome, and fun while I'm all just books and no looks?" said Hermione, a little heartbroken from liking such an out of reach guy.

She started crying again.

"Great, I finally got myself to stop crying from Ron's mindless verbal abuse. Only to start crying again about a guy I haven't even confessed to. How foolish can I get?" she said, trying to stop her tears.

After a minute she gave up, knowing that her effort were futile. Crying out all her emotions was the only solution she could think of.

~~OoO~~

Oliver ran as fast as he could. He's positive that Hermione is at the library but he is afraid that she might have already left. He could have been their faster if he didn't run into the poltergeist. "That damn Peeves, he's lucky I'm in a hurry or I would have called the Bloody Baron on him." said Oliver. He usually doesn't snitch on Peeves, but today he was horrible." It's like he had unlimited supplies of Dungbombs, where does he even get them? And like that wasn't enough! He almost drowned me in green paint! I mean if it was red, why not? But green? I think it was a miracle I avoided that mess, I don't even want to know what people would have thought of that!" he said, shuddering at the thought.

At last, he got to the library. Walking quickly to Hermione's table also making sure he didn't run because Madame Pince was sure to go on a rampage. He turned at the second to last bookshelf and saw her.

"Hermione!" he said.

~~OoO~~

Hermione's train of thought was stopped by an all too very familiar voice. She turned around and saw him, the cause of her rapid emotion changes the past hour.

"Go away." Hermione said, turning from his gaze.

"Hermione, what's wrong? This isn't about Ron, is it? Well, I have something really important to tell you." he said, confused that she was acting like that. He sat down next to her.

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear. Ron's right. You're too good for me. I'm stupid for even thinking I had a chance. Someone like Katie Bell is loads better than me." Tears falling down to her lap while she looked at him.

"You're wrong; it's you who is too good for me! You're smart, beautiful, and funny. I don't want a girl who likes me because of Quidditch, and that's what you are. I don't need a girl who plays Quidditch to understand me, you know as much as anybody else on the team and you don't even like Quidditch that much. Everything you are is what made me attracted to you! I never would have thought I'll like anything else other than flying on a broom blocking Quaffles till I met you!" said Oliver, hoping that nobody heard him. Those words were for Hermione only.

"Don't lie to me." she semi-glared at him.

"I'm not lying to you!" Oliver said.

"Oliver, please don't make things worst as it is. You can't be serious, there are tons of other girls that would love to be your girlfriend. I'm just some silly 3rd year who thought she had a chance. But today I finally realized that it was all just my stupid fantasy. Please, just leave me alone." she said, resisting the urge to cry again.

Oliver grabbed her shoulder and said, "I like you Hermione! Why can't you get that?"

Hermione knew he wasn't lying now, the look in his eyes said it all. Oliver took this chance to pull his chair closer and held her hand between his.

"All those things I said, I've wanted to tell you since forever. I just never got the chance." said Oliver.

They looked at each other; it was an understatement to say she was dumbstruck. Her brain, for once, couldn't process what he just said. She did the only she could think of. She closed her  
>eyes and moved towards to kiss him.<p>

Oliver seems to be thinking the same; he closed his eyes too and started to lean towards her.

They didn't think that they would bump into each other, when they did. It was suddenly the funniest thing in the world.

They stopped laughing; the pain in their stomach was too much. Again, they looked at each other. The tense atmosphere disappeared, both understanding what is going to happen next.

This time, Oliver was the one who leaned into her.

His kiss wasn't like those intense 'make-out session' older couples do nor like those quick pecks that younger couples do. It was . . . slow . . . and sweet, it's like she could feel all his emotions in just this simple breathtaking kiss.

Oliver pulled back; he knew that if they kept at it any longer he wouldn't be able to hold back. He looked at her, noticing that her lips were slightly swollen. He resisted the temptation of kissing her again, but to his surprise, Hermione tilted her lips to his and kissed him.

Her kiss was a little hesitant, like she wasn't sure what to do next. So she just followed what he did.

Again, Oliver pulled back. They stared into the others eyes; chocolate brown meets dark brown. Their eyes seem to tell them what they both felt about each other, that 'like' they felt will soon turn into adoration and they know it. They're just not sure when and how this simple relationship turned into something like. . . well this.

Oliver broke the silence with a question they both wanted to ask and dying to know.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"I'm guessing after today's appearance people will see us as that. But I would prefer you to ask me out properly." she said, pouting her lips like a child all the anger and sadness forgotten.

Oliver put up his hand in defeat, "fine, fine. . ." he took a deep breath and took her hands once again." Hermione granger, would you go out with me?"

Hermione pretended to think and started to tap her lips, "I don't know, what if you choose "flying on a broom and blocking quaffles" over me?" she said playfully.

He gasped dramatically and put his hand over his heart, "you wound me with your words Ms. Granger. . . And I thought you love watching me play Quidditch?" he said, giving her puppy-dog eyes while he put on that same pout she gave him. He knew Hermione couldn't resist when he's like this.

She laughed, "I was just kidding, don't get your manly knickers in a twist. And yes, I would gladly go out with you."

Oliver's revert back to his serious self, "I just want to make sure, you want to be my girlfriend . . . right?"

She nodded, "yes I want to be your girlfriend." Hermione smiled.

He let out a sigh of relief. "You're going to be the death of me someday 'Mione." Oliver said, not being about to hold back a grin.

Oliver is one of the few that can call Hermione 'Mione. If someone like Ernie MacMillan called her that, he is going to have it bad.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow? I mean, you are a 7th year and I'm a 3rd. People might think . . . its weird." she said sadly.

"Who cares what they think," he said bringing her face to look at him, "and if they do anything to you,  
>I'll hex their arse off! Or maybe make it bigger, depends on what they did. I'll get you to decide!"<p>

Hermione laughed, "You're right, but don't think I will approve of violence." She said sternly.

"Gosh I love that laugh Hermione, its adorable and also one of the thing I like about you." said Oliver.

She blushed a deep shade of red and then said, "I'm sure Fred and George are definitely okay with it."

He gave her a confused look.

"Merlin Oliver! Are you that blind when it comes to non-quidditch? They've been following us the whole day! I just didn't want to say anything about it." she said.

"What? _No way_!"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "Want to bet? If they really did follow us, which I know they did, then they probably saw the whole Ron fiasco," she said, with a hint of malice at 'Ron'. "they're probably still there."

"Really? Fine, I bet. . . Uhmmm. . .," said Oliver while looking around for some inspiration, " I bet the scarf I'm wearing that you're wrong."

Now Hermione was excited, she really liked that scarf and it's as good as hers. "Are you sure? I know I'm right, agreeing with me will be the wise choice Oliver." she said. Hermione liked the scarf but she can't admit it or Oliver might have a change of heart.

"Nope, if they really did follow us then I would have notice. If I can't even notice their bright red hair then why am I even keeper?"

"Fine, suit yourself. Now, let's see who is going to be the winner of that scarf!"

Hermione grabbed his hand, as soon as they were outside the library door she started running, pulling Oliver with her.

As they reached the entrance gate, they heard at a distant that someone was yelling. Being too far to hear anything, they could only get something like, "hey! . . . . . Stop . . . . . what . . . . Please!"

When Oliver and Hermione got there, they were quite surprised at the scene that was happening. It seems that Fred and George is practicing their Levitation spell on Ron, though I'm sure they have mastered it already. It was quite sad to see their youngest brother hanging in the air doing countless backflips.

"Oi George! What are you doing to your brother? I admit he is quite annoying, but he is starting to look kind of . . . green?" Oliver said.

It was Fred who answered, "I think you should be thanking us. Didn't you hear what he said to Hermione? He also ruined our fun! We were so close to seeing you guys snog!" huffed Fred. 'he is such a child' Oliver thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, he realized what Fred had just said.

"What? You were spying on us?" Oliver eyes widened.

"Yeah of course" said Fred

"We wouldn't miss our wittle Oliver gwowing wup." continued George teasingly.

Oliver blushed.

"See I told you so!" Hermione said.

"Wait, don't tell me," George said. He stopped his torture on Ron

"that you didn't notice us?" Fred finished.

Oliver nodded.

The twins burst out laughing. It didn't look like they were ever going to stop, until Ron spoke.

"Uhmm, hey guys. Don't mean to interrupt, but can you let me down?" said Ron. Hoping they were happy enough to forget about him.

George let him down with a loud thump.

"Oww George! You could have been a litt—. . ."

They stopped laughing and glared at their little brother.

"Shut up Ron." Fred said.

"Or I'm going to petrify you and leave you here." George suggested.

Ron held his tongue.

"Anyways, I can't believe you really didn't notice us." Fred said.

"The Great Oliver Wood overlooks two red heads stalking them!" said George.

"unbelievable." the twins said in unison.

"I hate to say this, but I told you so. Now hand it over Wood!" exclaimed Hermione stretching out her right hand.

"Fine. . ." Oliver said sadly.

Hermione was happy that she had won the bet and Oliver was sulking—not that he just lost his lost favorite scarf but because his Keeper pride has been damaged.

"You should have believed her mate." George said.

"Hermione's always right." the twins said in unison.

"Why thank you boys." She smiled.

"Still Oliver, I can't believe you actually bet on your scarf, it's your favorite." Fred said.

"I don't mind giving it to her, she is my girlfriend." Oliver said with a goofy grin.

"Seriously? "they said in unison, even Ron.

"Good job mate!" said Fred.

Ron didn't say anything and left, steam seemed to be emitting off his head.

"Uhmm, I think I'm going to leave now." Hermione said her blush deeper than ever.

She rushed off, scarf around her neck. While speed walking away, she took delight in the scarf that smelled strongly of her. . . boyfriend: freshly cut grass mixed with something fresh smelling like newly washed clothes. She still couldn't believe it though, even after he said "she is my girlfriend" out loud.

Oliver stared as Hermione walking back to Gryffindor Tower, thinking that he is so lucky to be her boyfriend.

"Oi Oliver! You still here?" said George.

"huh? What" he said with a dazed look in his face.

"I was saying," said George

"that we should go play some," continued Fred.

"Quidditch." they finshed together

"Oh. Sure. Whatever" said Oliver, still having that I'm-not-actually-here-but-out-at-space look.

Fred and George sighed; Oliver hated when they talked like that. If he is okay with _that_ then they are not going to get much practice done.

"Come one Lover boy." Fred pulled Oliver back into the hallway leading to the Quidditch field.

* * *

><p>Here you go! I'm truly sorry if this story seemed rushed. Like I said, I suck when my story gets long and I have to end it. I'm starting to write weird, I just don't have a big vocabulary like most people. I know words, just not very good at sentencing them haha. Well. PLEASE review! I want to know what you think. HONESTLY. I might not update much since I started school yesterday. :(<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am SO sorry that I didn't update for so long! I have no excuse for my absence. Just that I finally got to finishing the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I have the first scene thought out for the next chapter but I am not sure what to do with the rest. Any suggestions?

Disclaimers: Of course all the characters and placed belong to but the story I have made up.

* * *

><p>Sunday had past peacefully with hermione and Oliver doing their own thing. It's finally Monday and I am positive that it's going to be awkward for the new gryffindor couple. Well, most likely for hermione (If she is right about the assumptions their classmates made then the whole Hogwarts, including teachers, will know of her relationship with Oliver).<p>

~OoO~ a few hours before breakfast

Hermione couldn't sleep. She was too nervous about seeing Oliver for the first time after Saturday. The thought of him kissing her and she kissing him, it was just too embarrassing.

A half hour later, hermione got up to get ready for breakfast. Taking longer than usual.

It took hermione a whole hour to tame her hair, making a mental note to thank Ginny later for giving her some pointers. The usual bushy hair has transformed into something less crazy, passing her shoulder by only a few inches

At 7 o' clock hermione went down to the common room thinking no one was awake yet, only to be proved wrong when she saw a familiar head sitting in front of the fire place.

Forgetting about the butterflies she been feeling since this morning, hermione sneaked up behind Oliver and teasingly blindfolded him after casting a voice changing charm on herself. (a/n not sure if one exists)

"Guess who" said Hermione with Harry's voice.

" I know it's you Harry," Oliver said with disappointment. " what are you doing up so early?"

Hermione snickered silently. " oh nothing, just wanted to greet you with a good morning kiss" she said, still with Harry's voice. Not giving him time to process what she just said Hermione swooped down to give him a kiss, lingering longer than Oliver would have liked.

He quickly pushed him-actually her- away, turned around and screamed as quietly as possible, " Gross Harry, what the bloody hell. . ." not finishing his sentence Oliver realizes that it's Hermione.  
>" Hermione! What are you doing here! Where's Harry?"<p>

Changing her voice back to her own, " Good morning to you too Oliver." she said while trying to hold back her laughter, " that was me by the way, pretending to be Harry"

"Yeah I know, I just went along with it because I didn't want to hurt your oh so fragile feelings" Oliver teasingly said.

Hermione scoffed.

" Oliver wood you complete arse! Don't lie to me, I totally got you!" She said then playfully slapped his arm.

"You want to wager on that?" Oliver said, wagging his eyebrows all while grinning the biggest shit eating grin in the history of shit eating grins.

Hermione crossed her arms and gave him a this-is-going-to-be-good look.

" Well, for one, Harry doesn't have hands as soft as yours. He doesn't smell as good as you. He doesn't have lips as. . ."

" okay okay I get it." Hermione interrupted Oliver's monologue of embarrassing compliments.

"Okay, but you're missing out. 'cause you know, Hermione Granger smells like vanilla with a hint of lilac and orange blossom that makes me never want to leave her side and her lips feels and taste as sweet as cotton candy. I have loads more but since you don't want listen to me compliment on this wonderful girl then that's fine too. " Oliver said nonchalantly. "also don't ask me why I know how she specifically because I didn't bribe Ginny into giving me a sample of her perfume." He finished with a blush.

By then Hermione has already went from slight pink tinge to a full on red blush taking residence on her cheeks. Content with the idea of staying.

Saying she is happy is an understatement. Her stomach were doing backflips and she's literally screaming inside her head right now. It is safe to say that Hermione Granger is definitely overwhelmed. No boy has ever made her feel this way, except for the time she got into Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry but that wasn't a 'boy problem'. So it doesn't count.

Both Oliver and Hermione had to admit that although they have only known each other for a couple of weeks and gone out once. They are falling for eachother. Fast.

Minutes past and the two lovebirds have refused to look at each other. Most likely because they wanted to avoid eye contact since Oliver's outburst was embarrassing to them both.

Finally taking that Gryffindor courage Hermione spoke up. "Well why don't we go down to breakfast? I hear they're making something special today since the Quidditch final is coming up soon."

"yeah" Oliver squeaked *cough*," yeah in about month or so. I haven't really been keeping track. Preoccupied and all."

Right when Hermione was about to reply Harry and Ron came down chatting about how they couldn't finish their transfiguration essay yesterday. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes and no she wasn't eavesdropping they just talked too loud.

Reaching the end of the staircase Harry and Ron saw Oliver and Hermione sitting next to each other on the couch. Harry smiled at them greeting them a good morning while Ron avoided their eyes or faces looking very much guilty.

Oliver sensing the "awkward moment" coming, quickly greeted the two younger Gryffindors and announced that they're going to go to breakfast. Before Hermione took a step out of the door Ron spoke up.

"Hermione wait!"

Hermione stopped and turned to look at her. . . . friend?

"I'm sorry for what I said on Saturday And the whole firebolt thing. I was being a stupid and I hope you forgive me."

" yeah Hermione, we shouldn't have gotten mad. You were just worry about me and getting mad like that was uncalled for. Forgive us?" Harry added.

Hermione was surprised that Ron would apologize being the prideful boy and all. Harry not so surprising since he always cherished his friends so losing one, especially a close friend like Hermione, isn't something he found enjoyable.

Realizing that her two boys were anxiously awaiting their reply. She smiled and said, " apology accepted."

They both breathed out, relief rushing through them.

" oh thank Merlin hermione. You don't know how hard it was to write that transfiguration paper without your help. We didn't even finish it!" Harry frantically said.

Rolling her eyes again Hermione noted that they wouldn't last a week, no a day, if she were to be gone. Out of nowhere they heard a stomach growl loudly, turning to Oliver he blushed. Embarrassed to have ruined the moment. " Sorry guys but it seems my stomach is in dire need of some food so I'll just head down first."

" Now that you mention it I am feeling hungry too. "

The couple turned to leave, Hermione ushering for the boys to come and join them. " Come and sit with us, I can help you with your papers during breakfast. " The two Gryffindors were more than happy to follow.

While walking to The Great Hall Oliver leaned down to Hermione and whispered, " Isn't this nice, finally being friends again. Though I love having you all to myself I know you missed having them around, especially since I can only see you between classes and that's only maybe. While they basically have the whole day with you." he finished with a frown and maybe a slight pout but Oliver Wood does not pout.

Hermione smirked. " Is that a pout I see on the great Oliver wood?" she answers back slyly.

"No. ." He answered back quickly eyes darting around the castle which was a mistake because that has proven Hermione theory. The proven theory was that men, even someone like Oliver, pout and it is awfully cute. By then Hermione had a smug look on her face causing Oliver to turn red still trying to hide his face. The key word being 'trying'.

Seeming to have had forgotten about Harry and Ron, Hermione snickered at his reaction while THE Oliver Wood is melting into a big pile of goo. Leaving the two Gryffindor very confused on how the Quidditch captain is being played by their very own Hermione gGranger. Although they are best friends she is still the uptight bookworm they have grown to love only ever acting carefree around them and Ginny. So it was surprising to say that she is acting the same way around Oliver but slightly different. But what?

As the couple continued talking in whispers Harry and Ron started their own conversation on Hermione's behavior. It's not bad, they have both agreed, but they just can't put their finger on what was different.

Finally reaching the dining tables, the boys have given up on their guessing game to instead eat. The food at Hogwarts were always delicious.

Hermione chose the seat next to Harry with Oliver on her left while Ron is on Harry's right.

"Okay what do you need help on?"

"What?" answer Harry who was too absorbed in his food forgetting that Hermione had agreed to help with his paper.

" Your papers Harry. You too Ron."

" oh yes!"

They both took out their papers and started taking turns asking Hermione question. So breakfast began and Oliver just sat there wondering what he should do about quidditch, his next date with hermione, and his dreaded ancient runes class after breakfast.

People started filing in group by group after Hermione had finished answering questions and they have started to finish their papers.

" so Oliver how has your morning gone so far?"

" it's great, especially since my girlfriend has been very happy. Which of course mean I am happy also."

Girlfriend huh? Now that has a very nice ring to it thought Oliver. Looking to Hermione, Oliver noticed that she was in deep thought. After staring at for who knows how long he had come to the conclusion that she looked absolutely adorable when she is thinking. Her eyebrows knitted together with her tongue just barely visible.

Leaving Oliver to his thoughts, it seems that Hermione had not noticed the pair of eyes on her while she continued to rummage through her thoughts. The word girlfriend rolling out of his tongue sounded wonderful making her feel all giddy inside. As soon as her emotions were settled Hermione saw some sixth year girls from gryffindor walking towards them, while they talked in whispers. Most likely gossip she thought but right as they passed her ears quirked up and the mentioning of her name.

As they chose to not sit very far from them Hermione strained her ears to listen in to what they were talking about. Although eavesdropping is very rude, it is also quite rude to talk about someone. Plus they were asking for it since they tried to inconspicuously, but failing hence the word 'tried', look over where they were sitting every once in awhile as they talked. Hearing bits of their conversation Hermione picked up a few words that sounded a lot like "don't deserve" or "smart and help" and if you put two and two together they were obviously talking about her relationship with Oliver and that he is too good for her.

Of course the idea of the school social hierarchy has always been on her mind, and if she knows Oliver then the young Gryffindor is positive that Oliver does not care. As impossible as it may seem, she might be wrong. Though she highly doubt that possibility.

Deep in her thoughts once again, she didn't notice the way Oliver looked at those girls and if looks could kill they certainly wouldn't still be here. Angry that they would say that about Hermione, accusing her of using her smarts to get to him and what did they say about not deserving him? That is ridiculous! It is him that doesn't deserve her he thought ! Out of all the girls that had liked him or try to hook up with him, Hermione was the only one who had been real. All the others only liked because of his status as the Quidditch captain which earned him a one way ticket to the top of Hogwarts stupid social hierarchy.

They all only liked him because of his status so Oliver had given up trying to find a steady relationship until Hermione came along. She never liked him as anyone other than Oliver Wood the seventh year Hogwarts student. She is smart, kind, independent, and to top it all off she actually understand Quidditch. Everything those other girls weren't and if they don't believe their feelings for eachother were genuine then fine he would make them believe it.

Hermione's train of thought were interrupted by the sudden movement on her left, Hermione looked up to see Oliver moving around the table to stand up with a very serious face.

Standing up Oliver walked towards the center of the Hall, heading straight for the Headmaster. Upon arriving Dumbledore looked up at the seventh year gryffindor, smiling he greeted Oliver with a simple Good Morning asking what he needed. Leaning down Oliver started to whisper some things to the Headmaster, earning a few questioning looks from the teacher and the students. All wondering the same thing.

What did Oliver Wood wanted from Headmaster Dumbledore so early in the morning? And why so secretive?

Their questions only started to pile even more when their Headmaster stood up with a bemused adorning his face.

"I am sorry to interrupt your morning but it seems that one of your fellow student have some very important news for you. I am sure you all would find it as fascinating as I did."

Now that definitely piqued everyones attention Oliver thought. Taking a deep breathe Oliver thought over what he had wanted to say, thinking that whatever he was about to do seemed so much easier in his mind.

"Morning guys, uhmm I hate to disturb you but I just wanted to make something clear. I know you guys probably already know what I am about to say but I just wanted to confirm your suspicion before something crazy happens." Taking another deep breath Oliver laughed nervously. " As you all know on Saturday I went to Hogsmeade with none other than Hermione Granger and if that doesn't make it any clearer. Yes, I like her and if I am right I think she likes me too." By that time they both have started blushing and Hermione wanted nothing else than to bury herself, preferably in the library, with all the stairs drilling into her from every direction even though her head is down.

"I heard some things earlier that just didn't settle with me very well," Oliver sent a glare towards the sixth year girls which caused them to look down in embarrassment for being caught, " and I just wanted say that yes I am dating Hermione Granger and If you have anything to say that does not have anything to do with congratulation then I suggest you keep your mouth shut because I can't guarantee your safety from me or Hermione." Finishing his speech, Oliver left the podium walked back to Hermione asking if she was finished with her breakfast yet. Nodding, he took her hands and walked out of the Grand Hall with everyone practically gaping at them.

Dumbledore looking quite happy not because of Oliver announcement but that his breakfast today was in fact very delicious. While McGonagall just sat in her seat also enjoying her meal with the head of Hufflepuff house just staring at her.

"Minerva, one of your students just openly threatened to hurt a student. Aren't you going to do anything?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Well Pomona, I am sure many of the students will not even think about questioning his threat because he wasn't bluffing. Hermione Granger is a very talented witch and I don't think she likes being pushed around by her peers. Which is why I am not worried because all the students in Hogwarts knows that. Although I don not approve of violence I have a strong feeling no one would question them with the announcement just made" Professor McGonagall finished, pleased with the students in her house. While Professor Sprout and the other teachers silently agreed with McGonagall's logic.

Meanwhile the student just stared at the door because of the unexpected announcement that screamed love declaration and the other students who have snapped out of their daze started talking about the new couple. Harry and Ron just sat at the table trying to finish their paper both realizing that they honestly don't mind about the whole Hermione and Oliver dating anymore and knowing that they would finish their papers very soon

Thank merlin for Hermione! They thought.


End file.
